Home, sweet Home
by Lady of Lochaber
Summary: When the knights don't come home, Home comes to them. On thier search for thier brothers, a small groupe set out to briton. When they get there they find the knights broken men. Togther they find a way to heal them, a new home, trust and love...KnightsxOc
1. Chapter 1 The begining interduction

**Authors Note: I don't own anything that may seem Familiar. I do own my made up Characters and the plot. If you would like to use them please ask.**

**I also wanted to note: That in my story every one in the movie survived (except of bad guys lol) and this plays roughly half a year later. Thank you for reading.**

**_The Beginning_**

Charlotte- or Feather as she is known by close friends,( because of the feathers she always plated in her hair)- sat on the boulder outside her house looking to the west; the piece of paper in her hand was opened and closed so many times that the writing was nearly unreadable. Sighing Charlotte read the letter one more time in the light of dawn,

_My Dear Feather,_

_It grieves me to know, that your Step mother refuses to change her mind about the marriage arrangements to - quoting you – the disgusting roman pig with his head in the rear, _

_I wish there was some thing that I could do to change her mind, but sadly I can't think of a way._

_Yet do not worry, there may yet be the chance that you will be happy in the end. And No I do not suggest that you may learn to love this roman officer, so please spare me the foul langue. _

_I as I have told you when we met, I also have an older brother that was taken to service to the island in the north, Today I received a letter from him. He explained to that it appears that the Romans have decided to withdraw. They are going to leave the natives to their faith of the hands of invaders called, Saxons. His Commander decided that they would stay to fight. The Natives have crowned Him their King, now. My brother is now a Knight of the realm! He beckons for my family to come over. Mama and Papa said that they can't leave because my grand parents are too old for such a journey but they said if Percival and I wish to leave we were free to go. (Mind you, I think mother hoped that my brother can find me a man that I can't scare away_– Feather grinned at that every time she read the letter-_. That and because the unsettlement to the east.)._ _I said that I would like to go. Percival agreed to come as well (I very much doubt that he had much of a choice after that unless he wished to go through with the wedding to the fat baker's daughter.)_ –Again Feather Grinned every single time._ So we are going to leave for the island on the 5__th__ of April._

_You are of course welcome to join us. I know that you very much like to find out what happened to you Brother. I did ask about him in my last letter, I think it hasn't arrived yet. There are many things Romans may be good at (I'm sure), but their postal service is absolutely shocking._

_As it may be, we will be passing your way so if you wish to join us just wait for us at you rock on the 8__th __at dawn, we should be there latest midday. If we aren't there, but you still want to come, just leave us a note. We will wait for you as long as possible. I hope you will come this trip would be very boring with out you._

_Hope to see you soon my dearest friend,_

_Love Isolode_

Feather sighed. She had tried to reason with her step mother a last time the night before. But she failed as usual. Having seen no other choice she packed her bags, saddled her horses and took her dogs (Hunter and Chase) to wait for the sun to raise.

The dogs each gave a soft bark telling Feather that she was not alone any more. With out a second thought, she snatched up her already strung bow and hid herself into a nock in the rocks. There was a single figure on a hose. Her breath caught in her throat. Something was wrong. IT couldn't be Isolode and Percival since it was only one person. Chances were that people already had found out that she was missing and her things gone. They could be looking for her already and this would be the first place they would look since she came here every morning for the past 15 and half years to see whether she could see him coming home. Pressing herself closer to the rock she felt her heart beat becoming faster and faster as the figure got closer and she couldn't make out the figure. "Feather I know you're here. I want to come too." Said a young voice she recognized. "Kay! You idiot you scared the day lights out of me!" Feather hissed angrily.

"I am sorry but I want to come too!" the ten year old insisted.

"Kay, you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because well… your to young."

"I am already ten. In a couple of years I probably will be called up to services." Her Nephew pointed out. Feather winced at that. She was about to continue to argue half heartily- a part of her already knowing that Kay won- when the dogs gave another bark. Grabbing Kay by the arm she pulled him out of sight and raised her bow again. This time she saw to blonde heads in the distance. She sighed in relief. By the time Isolode and Percival arrived the sun was already in the bright blue sky. Grinning feather hugged them both before she introduced them to Kay. She then whistled for her horses and dogs, swung herself into the saddle of Black-wind, her red-black stallion with a blonde mane. She didn't bother with a lead rein for Silver-shadow- which carried now both Kay's and her luggage- knowing that she would stay true to her name and follow Black-wind as if she were his shadow. Kay himself climbed on to the saddle of his horse, Cupper-hoof.

"That's a nice mare." Percival said with a look that clearly meant, isn't that horse to big for you? Deciding to misread the look Kay said:

"My parents were going to sell her to the butchers, because they think she is nasty. They just don't know how to handle her right."

"Now let's get going shall we. We have a long journey ahead of us." Isolode said in a tone that left no room for arguments. Kay gave the place he called home one last glance before rode on. Feather looked straight a head, not sparing look behind.

**Authors Note: I know it sounds a bit weird with always just writing brother. But I want it to be a surprise whose relatives they are!! I wonder how many can guess!**

**I also like to say that I am simply using names from other knights of the round table, that as far as I can remember, weren't in the movie for some of my OC's. If people get upset about it I am happy to change them. I would also be happy if people would inform me whether my spelling gets to terrible. I am actually from Germany so English is my second language.**

**The knights will be there soon. Please bare with me it gets better.  
**

**If you feel like it review. See you in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 plans and bloody man

**_Author's Note:_ As every one probably guessed I don't owe any of this expect of my OC and the plot. That's all I guess. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter One: Plans and drunken man**_

Feather smiled as she looked at the small town in front of her. It had taken them nearly 7 weeks to reach the island. The trip had been hard and little happened expect that their little party had grown. They were joined by a black curly haired man named Garth that was running away from a marriage arranged by his father three days after they left. Feather had offered him to come along, seeing as he had no Idea what he was going to do. Next came was Helen Renegall, which had lost her home and her husband in a fire. Percival estimated her to be around twenty one. She had bright blue eyes, long black hair and rosy cheeks. Feather was very jealous of her beautiful looks. Her own hair was a brown-black colour, her eyes were boring brown and her skin was unfashionably tanned. While Isolode had often told her that she was pretty if she would just get out of those 'boys' clothing and did something with her hair she would look just as pretty, plus it didn't matter really, since she had the right sized of curves, and when it came down to it that's all a man really cared for, she still wished she could be as pretty as her friends.

They rode into the small town and enjoyed the every day bustle of the place. Finally stopping at the local Inn, Garth quickly went in and booked some rooms for them at a much lower fee then the owners usually would have asked. The young man seemed to have a knack for getting people to see his way, using nothing but his charm. After the horses were looked after and every one had a good wash in the public bath house, they settled down in the tavern to enjoy dinner. It was a very good rabbit stew. Being better then anything that they had eaten for quiet a while the group ate their meals greedily. It was Garth that finally broke the comfortable silence that had settled after they finished their meals.  
"So what are you going to when we get to Hadrian's Wall?" he asked as he took a sip out of his mug.

"Well, first we are going to find my brother. After that I guess I'll find work and Kay will go to a public school if they have one. If not I guess I'll find him some sort of occupation." Feather hoped that she sounded a lot more confident then she felt. She must have failed though because Isolode immediately grabbed her hand and gave it a squeezed,  
"He'll be fine. I bet he'll start dancing right on the spot when we find him!" She said grinning broadly. Helen looked slightly sceptical but said nothing. Like feather she suspect that he might not quiet be that please on having a ten year old boy and a girl that was nearly twenty and still unmarried to look after.  
"And if not then we will look after you. We crossed a continent together and were not going to abandon you now." Percival said seeing the silent exchange between Feather and Helen."What about you Helen? What are you going to do?" Feather asked trying to shift the attention.  
"Find a good job and Find a good husband." She smiled slyly in to her cup: "This time I can choose what I want to do and whom I want to marry."

"Well any one another drink? My throat is kind of dry!" Percival declared suddenly.

"Your throat is always dry when alcohol is involved." Isolode said disapproving. Percival grinned and shrugged.  
"It'll be my treat!"  
"That convinced me." Garth said before drowning out the rest of his alee.  
"Me too!" Kay agreed, trying to mimic him and managed to spill his juice all over his shirt. The Boys laughed. Helen giggled. Isolode muttered something that sounded suspicious like: 'bloody men.' Feather rolled her eyes and answered, what felt like the thousands time; "Your to young to drink beer."  
"Sorry Mate seems like your out of luck!" Percival chuckled. He got up staggering slightly. Rolling her eyes again, Feather stood up as well.  
"I better go with him, or else we'll end up owning the owners new mugs." She muttered and followed the drunken man.

Half way to the bar, a large man appeared out of the crowd in front of Percival and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"Were h've you been? AAAAHHH You slyy fox been doing that pr'tty Lasss, Have ya! That a boy!" The obviously drunk man slurred. Percival was looking around slightly confused and Feather blushed madly.  
"I am very sorry; sir, but you obviously got the wrong person. AND he was certainly NOT doing me!!!" She hissed. But the man just grinned at her. "'course not. It'lll bee our L'ttle s'cete:" He said winking, before he dragged Percy of to a table, crowed by a bunch of rowdy man. Percy in a state of mind, where he would agree to pretty much anything, simply let him.  
"Bloody men, indeed." Feather muttered as she picked her way through the crowd.

**_Authors Note:_ Sorry not particularly long… but I couldn't find a better spot to finish this chapter without putting the revelation in. The next chapter should be up soon any way. And yes we will be meeting the knights then.**

**If you have any complaints, suggestions or simply just enjoyed the story so far, feel free to leave a review**

**Again, if there are too many terrible mistakes in, please tell me so I can fix them!**

**Bye-Bye For now**

_**The lady of Lochaber**_


	3. Chapter 3 because i am a man

**Authors Note: Alright everybody thanks for sticking with me so for! The rateing has gone up because things got more 'hinting' and 'mentioning' then i first planned them and are basicly a safty measure so that parents sent me evil messages why i am befouling the tender minds with my vile words...  
**

**A special thanks to: anglbby989 and milou8 for putting the story on the Story Alerts list!**

**To Anime Princess: Thank you. Yes but one thing is for certain they need the knights to mend thier hearts too. I will also try to mention what positions they hold... if you have any sugestions, feel free to tell me :)**

**And to milou8 (again): Thank you, aswell. It was really difficult to do that. Ha-ha. my spelling and gramatik in the privous chapther i had to thank to my lovly sister. She kinda translated the gibberish i wrote into english...(big round of applause for her.) lol it'll be a bit worse in this chapter because shs got exams!**

**Hope i didn't forget anyone. if i did sorry and thank you.  
**

**In this chapter we will meet our Beloved knights, and find out that Isolode and Percival are related too. I also want to mention that I am going to Percival and Garth shorted version (Percy and Gary) unless it is required otherwise…. Ok here we go!!**

**Last time**

**"'course not. It'lll bee our L'ttle s'cete:" He said winking, before he dragged Percy of to a table, crowed by a bunch of rowdy man. Percy in a state of mind, where he would agree to pretty much anything simply let him. "Bloody men, indeed." Feather muttered as she picked her way through the crowd.**

**_Chapter Two: _**

**_The First pillow fight ever and Because I am a man_**

As Feather reached the table the drunk was waving his hands about calling to his companions.

"HEY I'fe found Gawain! And look what a pr'tty he caught hims'lf."

"Galahad! You drunken moron! Gwain is sitting over there!" One of them called, causing a roar of laughter from the man.

"Well if Gawain is s'tting over there, th'n who the h'll is Thiss!" The Galahad person said pointing triumphantly at Percy.

"I am Percival." He said grinning stupidly. "I and my Sister, Isolode came to find my brother…" He didn't get any further cause the man (that presumably was Gawain) jumped out of his seat and grabbed Percy. Pulling him into the light he grasped.

"Gods bless it. It is you!"

After that everything happed so fast feather could not recall what happed in what some how it turned out that Gwain (who looked like a mirror image of Percy except that he was older and had seen a rougher life) was in fact the Gawain that they were looking for, by some lucky twist of Isolode and the others joined them at the table of the knight. Much to feathers discomfort she ended up sitting in between a large Bold headed man name Boars and a flirt of a man named Lancelot. Both man seemed to think that she needed to blush to survive. They teased her (and in Lancelot's case flirt with her) at every possible moment. And to make things worse, they were continually clapping her back, ruffling her hair (which by the end was so messy that she had to spend 10 minutes brushing them, before she could even attempted to sleep) and hugged her with one arm. Feather was simply not a huggy-feely person and didn't like strangers touching her. Especially when Lancelot touched her, he would some how cause her skin tingle, and feather wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. And even if (and it was a very large if) she did like it, she most certainly didn't like him. He flirted with every female in the room, including Isolode who was sitting under her brothers protective gazes. Plus he was extremely full of himself.

Finally when the church bell rung midnight the bar maid ushered them into their rooms. Kay waved tiredly at the girls as Gary and Percy half carried; half dragged the boy into their room.  
Waving back the girls went into their room. Getting ready for bed they were talking excited about the events of the evening.

"So is Gawain anything like you expected him to be?"

"I guess. He is a bit like Percy except a bit smarter."

"That isn't very hard, is it?!?"

They were almost done when Helen slyly asked:

"So Feather... You and Sir Lancelot seemed very cosy. He seems very nice…"

Feather snorted.

"Are we talking about the same person here? The Lancelot I got introduced to is a male whore that flirts with everything that is female." She snarled.

"Please! Enough with the foul language already." Isolode said, though a smile was playing across her lips. "But you have to admit he is very handsome." Feather rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Prancealot is pretty to look at but so are men eating tigers...just before they tear of your leg of."

"Prancealot?" Helen asked between giggles.

"Didn't you see him prancing around like Stag?" Feather said giving a highly amusing impersonation of Lancelot, walking around the room while flirting with invisible women. Both girls burst into a fit of giggles. Feather grinned.

"But it true!" She said as she slid under the blanket.

"Fine, fine I was just pointing out that the two were look like you were having fun…" Helen said yawing.

"Yeah! I am sure Prancealot (which received another round of giggles) had the time of his live embarrassing me."

"Alright let's go to sleep. We have got another day's ride before us. And were supposed to meet them tomorrow at ten!" Isolode said yawing.

"You of course want to look your best for Lancelot, feather, so you need a goodnights sleep." She added slyly.

"SHUT UP!" Feather squealed and whacked Isolode with her pillow.

"Hey!" Helen squealed as Feather accidentally got her as well. She grabbed her pillow and tried to hit feather back, hitting Isolode in the face instead.

"2 against one isn't fair!" Isolode said between giggles. They continued to hit each other with their pillow.

Suddenly the door opened. The girls dropped their pillows and tried to look as innocent as possible as they looked up at the man in the door.

"You Girls seemed to be having _so_ much fun I was wondering whether I can join in…" Lancelot asked suggestively. Isolode and Helen, with whom Lancelot had flirted only very subtly, blushed madly at the comment, looking any were but at the shirtless man in front of them. Feather, that had spent most of the night sitting next to him, found she was unfazed by the 'mild' comment and threw her pillow at him.

"Haven't you heard of Knocking? We could have been in an indecent state!" She hissed at him. The grin on Lancelot's face brought heat into her face.

"I'll just have to dream about it then. But if you like I could help you getting indecent…" He said dogging the second pillow thrown at him. He sighed dramatically. "Well if any or all of you change your mind, there is always room in my bed for you."

"You whish." Feather muttered as she caught the pillows he tossed back. Lancelot must have heard because he winked at her and said:

"And I usually get what I whish for!" before he closed the door.

"Did you see those arms…? Those are good arms to have!" Isolode said after a few minutes of silence. Feather gave a slight groan before burying her head under her pillow, which sadly didn't drown her friend's conversation.

"I don't know. I was too busy staring at that chest. All I can say is: OH. MY. GODS!" Helen said fanning herself. "And were you looking Feather."

"I am asleep and can't hear you!" Feather muttered grumpily. The other 2 girls grinned.

"Jealous?" Isolode teased. "Don't like us talking about YOUR man in that way?"

"You are mentally ill." Feather said sitting up glaring. "I AM NOT JEALOUS! AND HE MOST CERTAINLY ISN'T MY MAN!"

"Well your sure acting like it." Isolode pointed out. Helen winced as this was getting out of control. Isolode never quiet understanding when enough is enough. Feather was looking like she was about to murder Isolode and never regret it. Taking deep breath Feather got out of bed and pulled on her clothing.

"What are you doing? Are you going to take Lancelot up on his offer?" Isolode asked still grinning broadly.

Feather didn't answer and just continued dressing. She tied her hair together before grabbing her bow and Quiver.

"Hey where are you…"

Feather didn't here the end of the sentence, as she slammed the door shut. She marched down the Hall running straight into Lancelot that was currently saying 'goodbye' to one of the tavern girls.

"Care to join…" He started too asked. His eyes sparkling with something she couldn't place. Feather ignored Him and headed down the stairs. Suddenly she got yanked back.

"Where the hell do you think your going in the middle of the night?" Lancelot asked. This time his eyes sparkled with anger and another emotion that look like worry.

"I am not thinking of going any where. I AM going to go to the forest. Why? To go hunting. Why? Because I want to kill her and since I can't do that I have to find a replacement. So unless you want to be it I suggest that you let go of me." Feather hissed annoyed never giving the man the time to ask question and just answering them, while her fingers began pinching all the tender spots on his hand trying to make him let her go.

"You can't just go running in the middle of the Forrest by yourself." He growled.

"AND why not."

"Because there are quiet a few men out there that don't ask young and pretty girls whether they want to join them. They just back them into a Connor and they take what they want." Lancelot said huskily into her ear and to prove his point pushed her with ease against the wall. "Well then I don't need to worry." She bitterly said. "Am not young anymore!"

Lancelot sighed mentally at those bitter words. They proved more then anything that she was still a child at heart.

"You are not going!" He growled.

"Oh and I am going to listen to you because…" Feather said glaring up at him.

"Because, I am a man." Lancelot said desperately trying to think of a reason why indeed she would listen to him and in how far it was any of his business. _It was his business because she was a girl all alone, with out some one to look after her; except for some bloke she hadn't seen in 15 years and may or may not be alive._ The girl just looked at him and laughed at him. It wasn't a joyful laughter like he had managed to get from her several times that evening. It was full of anger and scorn. Doubting himself for a moment he took a step back from her, before scowling at himself. He had survived 15 years of serves, and now some slip of a girl comes along and makes him doubt himself. '_I don't think so._' Growling he grabbed the girl and tossed her over his shoulder. Feather let out a soft scream of surprise.

"Shut up wench or you'll wake the entire inn if you haven't already." He growled as he nodded at Bores he stuck his head out of his door. Muttering the other knight slammed the door shut.

"Where you taking me?" Feather demanded.

"To my room." Immediately feather began to twist and squirm in his firm grip. Lancelot snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself. It would take a lot more to make me into a rapist." He snarled. Amazingly feather seemed to trust him on the matter enough that she stopped struggling. He reached his door and saw that the forgotten blonde stormed of after being 'ditched' for a girl-child. Opening the door with his free hand, he thought about the fact that he know would probably have to sleep uncomfortably if he didn't find a new bed soon. Tossing her onto the untidy bed he rolled his shoulder.

"You will stay here!" He commanded in a voice that left no room to argue and was about to go when the girl grabbed his hand.

"Wait. I can't sleep her where you and _she.._. were you… you known…where doing _it._" She said stuttering slightly cheeks burning red. It was strange. It was like a completely different girl was sitting on his bed then the girl he had to carry in here. This feather seemed small and vulnerable, so uncertain of herself, so frighten of the world around her. He fought the sudden urge to throw his arms around the small girl and protect her from the evils of the world, he answered in as cocky tone as he could:

"Don't worry we didn't even make it to the bed." Unable to help himself any long he kissed the small girl on the crown of her head before he left the room.

**_Authors Note:_**** This chapter is longer then the other ones (finally I could write with out worrying about revealing too much too soon.) In this chapter I wanted to show three things:**

**1. That Gawain is Percy's and Isolode's brother**

**2. That Lancelot and feather seemed to be able to influence one another with out really being aware. (E.g. Feather making Lancelot doubt himself (even if it was only for a second) and sending his protective instincts into overdrive.)**

**3. Feather is not really as tough as shed like every one to believe.**

**So now the question everybody has on their mind: Who is feather's brother? Anyone any theories. Feel free to share them. I wonder how many of you have guessed already. HA-HA. I hope I didn't make it too obvious, because it's not meant to be.**

**"Did you see those arms…? Those are good arms to have!" Yes, that is in fact what Buffy (the vampire slayer) said about Riley in the third season (I think). So I have to admit I didn't make that up. It just fitted so well in here.**

**I would appreciate it if you guys gave me you thoughts on my OC's. Are they good bad, not well described, too Mary-Sue-ish? I can't change them if you guys don't tell me if there is anything wrong with them.**

**Alright I also want to mention that the Grammatik and spelling is probably worse. I couldn't get any one to do more then a quieck spell check with this, so please be patience. If any one would like to volunteer to help me, I would be grateful.**

**Alright thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The Lady of Lochaber**


End file.
